Magna Carta: 800 Years
Magna Carta: 800 Years is the official song from the episode Crooked King John & Magna Carta in the Horrible Histories TV series. It first aired on February 7, 2015, & later in the Savage Songs special. To celebrate 800 years since the Magna Carta was signed, in 2016 the new Series 6 cast kicked off the new Series with a special new song, starring Ben Miller as King John. With 800 years since the document was signed, History marks the occasion with a special song, showing that the Magna Carta certainly has gone a long way since King John signed it in 1215. A parody of "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by The Proclaimers. About the Song In 1215 King John was forced to sign the Magna Carta under pressure from the Barons who were sick of his abuse of power & economical failure. After King John signed the document it was passed through history & all Kings after had to do as it said. Then in 1628 Edward Coke, a 17th Century politician, laid the foundations of the English legal system, including what was effectively an updated Magna Carta, in his three-part Institutes of the Lawes. He believed that King Charles I was abusing his power-which he was, & consequently lost the throne & his head in 1649. Cook inspired Thomas Jefferson, one of the American Founding Fathers, who combined some things written in the Magna Carta into the American Constitution. Later, in 1948, Eleanor Roosevelt (First Lady of America) created the U.N. Human Rights Act, in which she combined some of the Magna Carta-which by then had changed the way the English monarchy rule, challenged Charles I’s power & part of it was already in the American Constitution – Going a long way since 1215 & King John… Lyrics Baron 1: Here’s the story of a very old decree, Forced on King John as he made off with the revenue. Barons: Of us Barons & the aristocracy. He took our land & for a lark held our sons hostage too. Magna Carta. John: Magna Carta? Barons: Told King John he’s got to be; He’s got be subject to law, agree tax with us too. Gave his seal. John: Gave my seal? Barons: Then withdrew his guarantee. Left to Henry Third & Edward First to pass it through. And I would say 800 years, a birthday worth 800 cheers. Since 1215 Magna Carta’s been the foundation of our democracy. Peasants: By 1500, It reads as all men are free. Even peasants just like me can tell King’s that is true. For year’s it vanished, until Edward Coke, MP... Edward: That’s Me! Peasants: Challenged Charles the First as his own powers grew. You’d think that Cromwell, Jolly Ollie, would agree; But instead, he said... Oliver: Magna Carta? Magna Farta, more like not for me. Thomas: I’m Thomas Jefferson; & Edward Coke is the bee’s knees; Our American Constitution incorporated his decrees. All: And I believe 800 years, has proved from ancient pioneers; Best British invention of all, apart of course from soccer ball. Magna Carta! Super-charter! Magna Carta! It’s a part of; What you’re taught at school. Magna Carta! Just for starters! Magna Carta! Nothing smarter! Kings, watch how you rule. Peasant: Eleanor Ro-osevelt extended this letter to America. Eleanor: Here’s the story, of a very old decree, & now enshrined in UN Human Rights since World War Two. It began as, help for the aristocracy; Now it’s you & me & everyone one in the world too. All: And I would hope 800 years of freedom never disappears. All hail this simple ancient law, may it survive 800 more. Magna Carta! Super charter! Magna Carta! It’s a part of What you’re taught at school. Magna Carta! Just for starters! Magna Carta! Nothing smarter; Magna Carta rules! Cast *Ben Miller as John, King of England *TBA as a Baron & Edward Coke *TBA as a Baron *TBA as a Peasant & Thomas Jefferson *Naz Osmanoglu as a Peasant *Jessica Ransom as Eleanor Roosevelt Notes External Links *Magna Carta 800 Years at Horrible Histories TV Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 6 of Horrible Histories Category:Songs Category:Savage Songs Category:Measly Middle Ages (Sketches)